


leave before the lights come on

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, EWE, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, lots of angst so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: In 13 short parts, a story about how Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley fell in love.  The problem was, neither of them realized she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**I.**

“I’ve never liked you,” Ginny sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

Blaise nearly rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor straightforwardness.  But instead, he raised an eyebrow, elegantly, “Well, I’m sorry about that.” Before she could say anything else, he added, with a smirk, “Sorry that you lack good taste. I suppose it’s the _upbringing_.”

He had to admit that he was impressed at the lightning speed she pulled out her wand.

 

* * *

 

**II.**

“Do you know what your problem is?” Pansy waved her wand and healed the injury on his face, not bothering with any numbing spells first. Blaise would’ve yelped if he ever allowed himself to ever be that undignified.

Which he didn’t. “I’m too good-looking?” He drawled.

She paused for a moment, “I know you think you’re joking, but that’s actually _exactly_  your problem. That makes your pretty face the first choice for targeting when someone wants to hex you.”

Blaise faked a dramatic sigh, “Ah, the perils of being handsome.” After a pause, he said, “I thought your girlfriend would send you to tell me to be nice to her little friends.”

Pansy shrugged, “Oh, Hermione did say that. At first. But after I told her I rather like seeing you hexed, she agreed.”

“Such a good friend you are, Pansy.”

“Of course,” she smiled back sweetly.

 

* * *

 

**III.**

“That’s not very Slytherin of you,” Theo frowned. “Where’s your self-preservation?”

Blaise leant against the door frame, examining his nails idly.

Theo was about to give up on getting an answer when Blaise finally spoke, “Slytherins would do anything to get what they want, Theo.”

Blaise paused long enough just for Theo to prompt, “and?”

“She’s especially beautiful when she looked furious, powerful, and all ready to fight.”

“……. you’re hopeless, Zabini.”

 

* * *

 

**IV.**

“Get out of my way,” Ginny said in irritation. She was running late for her date with Harry. She was now regretting scheduling her to visit Hermione at her apartment prior to the date with Harry, simply because Hermione’s girlfriend’s best friend was the most annoying person in the world.

Blaise smirked, “What’s the hurry, Weaselette?”

Pansy watched on in amusement, having no intention to break up the building drama.  Hermione would’ve tried to do something few months back, but now she’d gradually learned to not get in the way of those two.

“Popcorn, darling?” Pansy mouthed at her.

Hermione grinned and summoned some from the kitchen, as Ginny hexed Blaise and stormed out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

**V.**

“Ginny’s good with hexes, but I’ve seen you duel before too, you’re not bad at it. Not that I want you to hurt my friend, but out of pure curiosity, why don’t you ever fight back?”

“ _Out of pure curiosity_ ,” Blaise mocked, “well, because I’m a _gentleman_ , Granger. I thought that much is obvious.”

“You, a gentleman?” Hermione scoffed. “I must admit, it’s _not_ obvious at all.”

 

* * *

 

**VI.**

“Where’s Zabini?” Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she visited Pansy and Hermione. He was almost always there every single time she visited the pair, and when he suddenly wasn’t, it felt … a bit strange.

Not that she missed him. She was just suspecting he might be planning something sinister.

Hermione looked at Ginny, “I arranged for Theo and Draco ask him to go to a bar with them, because he seems to manage to antagonize you every time he’s here.”

_Oh._

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Ginny smiled at Hermione, trying to suppress the sudden disappointment that she couldn’t understand. “Thanks, Mione, you’re the best.”

She was glad. Really. Then she thought of the girls who Zabini might meet at the bar.  She pitied them, she thought, she pitied those who might be harassed by the tosser tonight.

She was glad it wasn’t her.  Really.   _Really_. 

The freshly squeezed lemonade suddenly tasted extra sour.

 

* * *

 

**VII.**

Harry proposed.

Ginny said yes.

 

* * *

 

**VIII.**

The wedding day was busy. Hermione was everywhere, trying to supervise everything, and Pansy was fussing over every detail over Ginny’s hair and dress.

But something just didn’t feel right.  Ginny wasn’t sure what it was, though.

 

* * *

 

**IX.**

When he sauntered in the dressing room uninvited, she almost felt relieved. Though she scowled at him as he sat down on the sofa and lifted his legs onto the coffee table, ignoring the widespread of Pansy’s cosmetics on it.

Pansy didn’t look up from combing Ginny’s hair. “If you ruined any of my cosmetics, Blaise, I’m making you buy me a dozen more.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Blaise drawled. “Granger wants you in the ballroom, something about double-checking the guestlist at the last minute. Your girlfriend’s such a swot.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and put down the comb as she told Ginny, “I’ll be back in five minutes, don’t ruin your hair,” before dashing out.

Then they were alone.

She looked beautiful, he thought. He wanted to kiss her. So badly.

He didn’t.

Instead, he glanced over her dress and smirked, “Is that really the most expensive thing Potter could afford?  Such a pity.”

She was as fierce, and as pretty, as she’d been when she’d first hexed him when she fired the spell at him.

 

* * *

 

**X.**

The lights were turned off in the ballroom, everyone eagerly waiting for the bride and groom to walk in.  Hermione and Pansy were busy directing the musicians to start the music the moment Harry and Ginny walked in.

Theo felt someone grabbed onto his arm in the dark and whispered, “Prepare yourself, we’re leaving.”

“We’re leaving?” Theo spluttered. “But the wedding is just about to start!”

“Well spotted,” Blaise said coolly. “We’re still leaving.”

“Ok, leave all you want, why do _I_ have to go with you?”

“Because.”

“Is that even an answer?” Theo complained.  Then hesitantly, he asked, “Did you tell her?  Did she reject you?”

“I didn’t ask,” Blaise said curtly. He grabbed Theo’s arm and apparated away just as the lights came on the Ginny and Harry walked in.

 

* * *

 

**XI.**

She didn’t even know why, but her eyes instinctively searched for his presence when she walked into the ballroom.

He wasn’t there, she realized with a sinking feeling.

But Ginny didn’t even know why she cared.

 

* * *

 

**XII.**

“I do,” she said, smiling at Harry. Something still didn’t feel right, but she ignored it. This was what she wanted. Harry was what she wanted.

They kissed.

She was fine.

Only she wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

**XIII.**

Theo was getting more and more concerned when Blaise ordered his _fifth_ firewhiskey.  Theo himself didn’t drink any. He thought at least one of them should remain clear-headed in this situation.

“What happened to the Slytherin trait ‘willing to do anything to get what you want’?’” He finally asked.

Blaise turned to face him with a sneer, “What do you know about what I want?”

Theo sighed, “You want her.”

“No,” came the sharp reply.

“No?” Theo sighed in exasperation. “Then _what_ do you want?”

Silence followed his question. Then, quietly, his companion said tightly, “For her to be happy.”

Theo bit his lips, unsure of what to say.

Neither of them knew that, nor would they ever find out, that Ginevra Potter nee Weasley was never exactly happy that things went this way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
